Manada
by Crystallus
Summary: Ellos no olvidaron el pasado. Pero están dispuestos a demostrar que lejos de la Push también existe un futuro. El suyo. Viñetas 30 vicios: Jacob, Leah y Seth.
1. Vicio 11: Futuro

**Disclaimer: No, no son míos, me los han prestado (porque de haberlo sido, las cosas no habrían salido así).**

**

* * *

**

**Ahora**

El día en que Sam Uley besó a Leah por primera vez, las estrellas de un cielo de verano se amontonaban en el firmamento como piedras preciosas. Ellos, sobre la furgoneta roja de Sam, eran ajenos a todo cada vez que sus manos se rozaban con una lenta caricia. Se dijeron tantas cosas esa noche como astros había en el firmamento.

Nunca olvidará -y ya ha dejado de intentarlo, es inútil- la forma en que él la abrazó y susurró en su oído "te quiero" mientras besaba con suavidad aquel lunar secreto escondido tras la oreja.

Ha pasado mucho desde aquel día. O tal vez no tanto. Pero sí lo suficiente para saber que hay cosas que nunca cambian, y hay otras que ya lo han hecho.

Como que hace tiempo que Leah no contemplaba una noche así, pero esta vez es Jacob quien la acompaña. Como ellos, tan diferentes en un principio, y tan iguales ahora. Como la sensación de calma que la embarga desde la punta de los pies, y que hoy no tiene ganas de llorar.

Y está bien así. Los dos tumbados sobre la hierba, observando como la Luna llena se cierne sobre ellos, y las cabezas muy juntas (tanto, que el calor que irradia la piel de Jacob le hace cosquillas en la mejilla). Ambos intentando olvidar el fantasma del pasado, que aún pugna por formar parte de su presente de alguna manera u otra.

No es Sam, y ya ha dejado de intentar buscarle el parecido. Sus manos no son tan grandes, y su tacto no es áspero, mas sus caricias agresivas queman su piel cada vez que la toca. Tiene los ojos más claros, y aún conserva el brillo de la niñez vivo en ellos, pero cuando la mira le hace sentir algo que llevaba muerto en su interior demasiado tiempo. (No, no es él, pero le basta).

Porque Leah no quiere promesas de amor eterno, ni de un _futuro_ feliz sin dolor ni lágrimas (ni siquiera quiere un cielo estrellado, ni una noche cálida sobre el capó de un coche). No, Leah tan solo quiere respirar sin sentir un vacío en el pecho.

Como ahora.

* * *

**No puedo evitar mi debilidad por esta pareja. Mis partes favoritas de _Amanecer_ son las que protagonizan estos dos, y sigo preguntándome qué problema habría tenido Meyer en dejarlos juntos, pero bueno, a falta de pan bueno es el fandom ;)**

**Así que de este modo empieza una serie de viñetas sobre la nueva manada antes del nacimiento de _Nessie _(¡vivan las no-imprimaciones!). Si has llegado hasta aquí y no has muerto, házmelo saber :D (Go! Go! Go!)**

**xxx**

**❥Crystallus**


	2. Vicio 9: Verdad

**Disclaimer: **Podría haberme operado para parecerme a ella, pero son tiempos de crisis (aún así, no descarto la idea).

* * *

**Asuntos de sangre**

Seth nunca pensó que si la pequeña Leah le sacaba media cabeza era porque se había hecho _mayor_ (ignorantemente se lo atribuía a los vasos gigantes de leche que se tomaba cada mañana). Igual que no se percató de que las muñecas habían empezado a desaparecer de su habitación, y a sus amigas ya no les gustaba jugar a saltar la comba. Pero sin duda lo que más le desconcertó es que de la noche a la mañana el cuarto de su hermana estaba totalmente vetado para él. "Es porque Leah se está haciendo una mujer, y necesita intimidad" fue la respuesta de su madre ante su queja.

Y a todo eso, le siguieron multitud de cambios desconcertantes. Como que en la comida ya no se discutía porque él dejara su habitación desordenada, sino por la factura telefónica, y que el cuarto de su hermana había dejado de oler a pastel de chocolate para estar intoxicado de una mezcla extraña entre pinta uñas y colonia de coco. Aunque lo que se llevaba la palma de la mano era el repentino interés de los chicos de la Push por ella.

-Oye chaval, ¿tú sabes si Leah tiene novio?- le preguntó Sam Uley un día después de echar unas canastas cogiéndole por los hombros de manera confidencial.

-No- es todo lo que Seth pudo contestar después de dubitar unos segundos con los ojos abiertos de par en par ante una pregunta tan rara bajo su punto de vista.- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno es una chica muy guapa, es extraño, ¿no crees?

-No es una chica, es mi hermana - y aquella tarde pensó que el mundo estaba rematadamente loco. ¿Leah, una chica? Já.

Pero pudo comprobar lo equivocado que estaba cuando días más tarde vio al mismo Sam que se reía de las coletas de Leah unos meses atrás arrinconándola contra una pared susurrándole algo aparentemente muy gracioso en el oído. Y en ese entonces no lo entendió.

Aunque para ser francos, ahora tampoco lo hace. No sabe como las personas pueden llegar a cambiar tanto, o como la vida las puede hacer cambiar. Y le encantaría decir que su hermana está más gorda que nunca porque su Alfa y ella están esperando un bebé, y él será tío por primera vez, o que su relación podría haber sido la historia de amor más bonita del condado. Pero por desgracia está muy lejos de ser así.

La verdad es que Leah Clearwater lleva años sin reírse de verdad, hasta dolerle el estómago y toda la mandíbula. Las fresas con nata y los partidos de baseball han quedado guardados en el mismo baúl en que solía enterrar a Sam bajo toneladas de olvido y polvo. Ya no le cuenta las historias de las constelaciones como cuando eran más pequeños y se escapaban por la ventana a tumbarse sobre el tejado para contemplar la noche despejada de la Push. Incluso muchas veces Seth imagina que si Leah pudiera irse a otro lugar, lo haría. Pero se queda, fingiendo que puede con todo, fingiendo por él.

Tal vez por eso jamás le ha supuesto un problema dar la cara por ella frente a todos. Porque sabe que aunque resulte una arpía insoportable la mayor parte del día, y se le haya olvidado como hablar sin utilizar el sarcasmo a modo de saludo, Leah sigue siendo aquella chica que le dibujaba bigote y barba con pasta de dientes cuando se quedaba dormido.

Así que supone que no podrá evitar - minúsculamente, y de manera inconsciente - odiar a Sam. No por besarla a escondidas cuando aún no tenían edad para hacerlo, sino por haberle devuelto a su hermana hecha pedazos después de tomar lo mejor de ella.  
Y es que en asuntos de sangre, Seth nunca perdona.

* * *

**The end. Porque para mí, Seth y Leah son amor (fraternal, pero amor).**

**¿Estrés? ¡Descárguense dándole al Go! ¡Él no se queja! (y yo tampoco, dicho sea :D)**

**xxx**

**❥Crystallus**


	3. Vicio 28: Afecto

**Disclaimer: **Es una pena, pero yo no tuve la revelación de una saga de cuatro libros una noche de verano (para que luego digan que de afortunados está el mundo lleno).

* * *

**Inútil**

No es que a Leah la chica del chupasangres le caiga mal. Directamente, _la odia_. Y aunque es algo relativamente sencillo teniendo en cuenta la facilidad de aberración que pose hacia... casi cualquier cosa, el sentimiento que palpita dentro de su pecho cada vez que se encuentra con su nombre es lo suficientemente poderoso como para que Bella se de cuenta.

-Jake, a Leah no le caigo muy bien, ¿no?- le susurra en el oído acurrucada en el sofá que sostiene su cuerpo débil y enfermo.

Jacob le dirige una mirada rápida y directa a la figura definida de la loba, asegurándose de que no se percata de ello.

-Pssé... es así con todos, no te preocupes.- y le sonríe con todos los dientes haciendo que se olvide de las punzadas gélidas que la martillean la espalda.

Pero la verdad es que no es así con todos. Ni de casualidad. Cuando Leah entra la casa de los Cullen, parece tener un letrero de luminosos que pone "Isabella Swam, muérete", y de ser así, ella sería la primera que bailaría ebria sobre su tumba.

Y Jacob -¿lógicamente?- no lo comprende. No lo hace porque cada vez que piensa en Bella recuerda las noches en su ventana observándola dormir, las canciones que le cantaba acariciando su vieja guitarra en la hoguera de la Push, y todas y cada una de las pecas que recorren su cara. Sonríe, de manera inevitable, y se le olvida que por culpa de aquella joven tímida y terriblemente torpe tiene el corazón hecho pedazos.

Pero ella no lo hace. No sabe, si no_ siente _el dolor de su Alfa como el suyo propio, y le parece absolutamente injusto que tan poca cosa sea capaz de revolucionar dos mundos absolutamente opuestos hasta el extremo de unirlos. Porque pasa más tiempo en la casa de los chupasangres que en cualquier otro sito y de verdad se está planteando si vale la pena, si todo el esfuerzo servirá para algo. Si hará feliz a Jacob.

"Cualquiera diría que le has cogido afecto" bromea Seth con socarronería cuando consigue pillarla de improvisto dirigiendo sus pensamientos a algún lugar de la casa de los Cullen.

Cierto, cualquiera lo diría.

* * *

**Venga, reconozcámoslo, Leah y Jake se tenían cariño (algo que en el universo literario se puede traducir como química, ¿sabes Meyer? QUÍMICA). **

**If you liked it, you know what you have to do ;) (y si no lo sabes, ya te lo digo yo, mira que guapo se ha puesto el Go! esta noche :D)**

**xxx**

**❥Crystallus**


	4. Vicio 20: Celebración

**Disclaimer: **Meyer creó la historia, yo continué el drama.

* * *

**Como otro cualquiera**

La mañana de un veinte de Agosto. El sol sobre la Push reflejándose en el azul oscuro de las olas sobre la arena de la playa. Veinticinco grados, olor a sal, y gaviotas surcando los cielos. Un día como otro cualquiera. O lo era, hasta que una llamada a las nueve de la mañana confirma que el bebé de Emily es una preciosa niña de ojos rasgados y piel cobriza.

Y desde ese instante, un sábado en el calendario olvidado de la cocina con olor a tostadas recién hechas cobra sentido de repente. Al menos el suficiente como para movilizar a una familia entera, que no tarda ni media hora en llegar al hospital cargados con ramos de flores frescas. Porque las noticias se reciben así entre los quileutes.

La pequeña, que aún no tiene nombre, mira a todos con sus grandes ojos negros y tal vez si pudiera les preguntaría a todos porqué la observan con la baba colgando. Y solo hay una respuesta, es una niña _preciosa_.

"Se parece a su madre"

En una esquina de la habitación blanca, hay una loba acostumbrada a golpes a la que acaban de derribar de un puñetazo feroz de acero. No sabe si hacerse la ofendida por ser absolutamente ignorada, o agradecer que nadie la preste atención y pueda apreciar el reciente desagrado hacia la nueva criatura, a la que ni siquiera ha llegado a mirar.

Dos horas más tarde, la tribu abandona la habitación de olor a recién nacido con la alegría tocando una melodía de tambores en la hoguera de sus cabezas. Ya se oyen bromas de barbacoa entre Jacob y Embry, y las mujeres debatiendo de qué color le compraran los patucos, los vestidos y todo ese arsenal de ropa con la que piensan vestir a la muñeca del Alfa.

Y como es normal, nadie nota que bajo tanta felicidad, hay un aura permanentemente oscura paseándose de un lado a otro. Tal vez porque ya han aprendido a ignorarla, a ella y a su amarga dueña, o porque están demasiado ocupados en sonreír hasta desgarrarse las comisuras. Y como de costumbre también, una cabeza se gira para mirar la cabellera negra tapando un semblante duro, de mandíbulas apretadas.

"Déjala tío, ya sabes cómo es" murmura Quil pasándole el brazo por el hombro con un golpe amistoso.

Pero Seth sabe -sino, ¿qué gracia tendría ser su hermano pequeño?- que la única cosa que verdaderamente la ha ofendido, y se atrevería a decir que hasta límites insospechados de su capacidad de rencor, es que nadie la ha felicitado por su cumpleaños. Ni siquiera _Sam_, que jamás se había olvidado de ninguno en toda su vida, nevara, tronara o se cayera el cielo a pedazos (_o naciera su hija_, habría añadido tiempo atrás). Ni siquiera aquel que hizo inolvidables sus quince, dieciséis y diecisiete, así como solo podría haberlo hecho el amante secreto de las novelas de mesilla. Ni siquiera quien bajo el árbol en el que ella ahora mismo fingía mirar un velero perdiéndose en el horizonte, grabó la fecha, veinte de Agosto, con un estúpido corazón alrededor. No, ni siquiera _él_.

Ahora se pregunta cuántas cosas más le quedan por odiar.

* * *

**C'est fini. No es que quiera que Leah sufra, es que entiendo porqué en medio de tantos hombres no es comprendida por ninguno (Seth, pero sólo a ratos). ¡Viva el Team Leah! ¡Leah for president!**

**Y con esto y un bizcocho... el Go! se ha portado mal esta semana, eduquémosle ;)**

**xxx**

**Crystallus**


	5. Vicio 3: Encuentro

**Disclaimer: **no, no son sangre de mi sangre, ni siquiera los trámites de adopción salieron bien (pero un día de estos... si Madonna puede, ¡yo también!)

* * *

**He always comes back**

Leah no sabe que hace allí, parada cerca del final de una inmensa cola que amenaza con dar varias vueltas a la manzana, en torno al único supermercado que, al parecer, está abierto en toda la región. Y sí, es sábado, son las seis de la tarde, y tampoco sabe como diablos han hecho Jacob y Seth para acabar con todas las reservas de comidas que tenía guardadas para el fin de semana. Podía haberlo previsto,_ porque comen como animales,_ pero ese detalle únicamente se aprecia cuando al abrir la nevera tan sólo encuentra latas de cerveza (vacías, como no).

Así, para añadir algo más al carro (al carro, qué gracia), ni siquiera tiene idea de dónde narices está sacando toda esa paciencia necesaria para poder soportar la espera durante una puñetera media hora para llegar a la caja, y ya de paso no sugerirle a la amable madre que está delante suyo que haga el grandísimo favor de decirle al pequeño monstruo que tiene de hijo que deje de sacarla la lengua. Y si fuera necesario, hasta se lo pediría por favor.

Y si ya cabía alguna duda, cuando su estómago empieza a replicar, a las tres "mierda" que se lleva repitiendo para sí misma desde que entró en aquella selva, se le suma una más, porque un simpático descarado se le ha colado delante a la viejecita que estaba detrás suyo en la cola, y encima la está tocando el hombro. Qué guay.

-Hola, Leah.

Dentro de su cabeza suena un clic, y en una milésima de segundo su mortificado cerebro reconoce esa voz. No sabe si ha sido así, o se lo ha imaginado, pero de repente se ve a sí misma girándose a cámara lenta para encontrarse con una sonrisa triste y un par de ojos que la atraviesan casi haciéndola daño. No, más concretamente, matándola de dolor.

Podría hablar sin respirar, se plantea, ya que el aire ha abandonado sus pulmones desde el instante en que lo vio. O también podría darse la vuelta airosa y decir un "lo siento, se ha equivocado" entre dientes fingiendo que no le conoce, y desaparecer entre la gente haciéndose paso a empujones si es necesario.

Aquel sinfín de posibilidades se evapora en un periquete cuando, derrotada, aplica aquel maravilloso método que siempre daba resultado y termina tragándose todo el orgullo, el dolor y ese nosequé tan molesto que se le ha puesto en la garganta.

-Sam-musita, o más bien balbucea (cosa que jamás reconocería). Pero volver a pronunciar su nombre le deja un gusto amargo en los labios.

Lo percibe, nota un titubeo, y adivina que está dudando entre darla la mano o estrecharla contra sus brazos. Y lo peor de todo, es que ella querría que se decidiera por lo segundo. Porque, joder, llevan dos meses sin verse y parece una eternidad.

-¿Qué tal os va todo?-pregunta interrumpiendo la lucha mental de Sam, que al principio la mira desconcertado antes de adoptar una sonrisa ladeada.

-Todo bien, como siempre. Aunque están cada vez peor, cada vez más críos -ríe, oh dios, joder, ríe- Pero...a veces preguntan por ti.

Un golpe bajo. Sabe de sobra que es mentira, es más, está convencida de que ni siquiera la echan un poquito de menos, y no les culpa. Pero detesta que la mienta, igual que cuando la dijo que la querría siempre, o que lo de Emily no cambiaría las cosas entre ellos, que siempre podría contar con su apoyo. ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no estaba acostumbrada a ello?

Sam capta la amargura en su mirada y se arrepiente de haberlo dicho. Su intención no era hacerla daño, pero no ha mentido. Puede que no le crea, pero las cosas ya no son igual sin ella. Todos la necesitan. Él la necesita.

-¿Tiene tarjeta del supermercado?-la voz mecánica de la cajera rompe su contacto visual. Apresuradamente saca la cartera del bolsillo y tras pagar a la chica, se aparta de la cola, para fortuna de la multitud que espera alcanzar la caja.

La voz de Sam le persigue, igual que lo ha hecho su recuerdo en los últimos años.

-¡Espera! ¡Leah!

Ha salido escopetada, lo reconoce, y de hecho, todavía siente las ganas de correr fluyendo por sus piernas. Se da la vuelta deseando que sea breve, ya que no sabe cuánto tiempo podrá aguantar las lágrimas en sus pupilas negras.

-Leah...ha sido un placer verte-eso, acompañado de una sonrisa tipo "Sam" única e inconfundible, consigue destrozar toda la muralla que habría construido, y nota como sus facciones se endulzan. Son demasiadas cosas, demasiado tiempo. Y ahora si levanta su mano, sin duda alguna, y le acaricia la cara desde la sien hasta la barbilla con sus dedos ásperos y cálidos.

-Igualmente, Sam.

Al despedirse, parece que aquel lazo que les unía de una manera u otra, se vuelve un poco más fino. Tal vez -ella alberga la esperanza, se aferra a ella con uñas y dientes- algún día el dolor desaparezca por completo, y ya no quede nada más que polvo sobre la memoria.

Pero aún así, el cosquilleo que la recorre desde la punta de los pies la acompaña hasta mucho tiempo después.

* * *

**¡Viva el drama! **

**Al fin y al cabo, ella también se merece una oportunidad, ¿no?**

**Sé que me he ganado tomates pochos por toda la cara, estaré encantada de recibirlos vía cibernética, así que si están interesados, mi ayudante Go! me los hará llegar :D**

**xxx**

**Crystallus**


	6. Vicio 24: Ocaso

**Disclaimer: **unos nacen para descubrir la penicilina y otros para ser artistas de rock; así como Meyer nació para crearles, y yo...no.

* * *

**Dientes de loba**

Las cosas han cambiado mucho.

Él ya no es el de siempre, y le gustaría ser capaz de reconocerse cuando se mira en el espejo. La imagen que le devuelve no es la suya, sino de alguien diferente, más fuerte, más alto, más maduro.

Con dificultad puede recordarse a sí mismo jugando en la Push con todos (Sam, Quil, Embry, y hasta la mismísima Leah) tirándola de las trenzas, manchándose de arena mojada y merendando tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa que preparaba la señora Clearwater.

Ahora Leah ya no lleva trenzas. Su melena negra -larga, lisa, y jodidamene suave- baila con el viento, dándola un aspecto salvaje. Los rasgos de mujer hicieron desaparecer la niñez y redondez de su cara, y perdió la dulzura en su mirada el día en que la leyenda de los quieliutes la afectó a ella también; ahora sus ojos son dos pozos de abismo en los que es fácil perderse.

Tiene los labios carnosos y cuando lo besa parece que muerda su boca con colmillos de loba hambrienta. Sus manos pequeñas (en comparación con las suyas) agarran su pelo con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera a escapar.

Esas mismas manos que ahora tiran piedras al agua, mientras éstas rebotan contra la superficie dos y tres veces.

Su piel cobriza parece que brilla cuando los últimos rayos del sol se posan sobre ella. Y Jacob no puede evitar pensar que está preciosa a a la luz del _ocaso. _

Ella se da la vuelta y le sonríe con picardía, enseñando los dientes. Salta de la piedra en la que estaba sentada y camina hacia él con esos andares gatunos que siempre consiguen que toda su atención se dirija a ella.

Se agacha hasta que los mechones de su pelo rozan la cara de Jacob y el olor a flores silvestres que desprende se cuela por sus pulmones. Lo mira alzando la ceja y se contiene las ganas de revolverle el pelo porque él tiene la cara de un niño al que se le ha quitado un caramelo.

"¿Qué te pasa, lobito?" le susurra contra el oído en tono de burla "¿Otra vez pensando en la chupasangres?"

Y le gustaría decir que si, pero en esa tarde -y aún le parece un milagro- no ha pensado ni una sola vez en Bella. Bella, y ese monstruo que la está matando. Bella, y la mirada derrotada de su marido. Bella, y su sonrisa cansada pidiéndole que se quede.

"No" y lo dice con la voz ronca, casi más para si mismo que para ella "Hoy no"

Entonces la besa. Con furia, con rabia, con la sensación de ahogo en el pecho, y el ceño fruncido para evitar pensar en nada más. Y Leah le responde, casi con júbilo, dejando atrás la amargura porque ahora es libre (libre de Sam, de Emily, y de algo que ya no la pertenece), y la recorren escalofríos allá por donde pasan las manos del lobo.

Sin duda alguna, las cosas han cambiado mucho.

* * *

**Visto lo visto (aclaración: lo visto es que no sigo orden alguno), añado como información adicional que está fue la primera que escribí. Y no, no es una excusa para que no me apedreéis, si queréis hacerlo, estáis en vuestro pleno derecho.**

**...O, si por alguna casualidad no piensas que debería morir... GO! **

**(Desde aquí ya agradezco de una buena vez a las que me leéis, os como con mermelada, que lo sepáis.)**

**Ejem.**

**Crystallus :)**


End file.
